


RWBY: Volume F

by daddy0



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Other, To be honest don't really remember what happens in this one becuase it's old and I hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy0/pseuds/daddy0
Summary: Turns out Ruby Rose has a big ol’ cock attached to her, and thanks to a little help from Yang, everyone gets a go at it.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	RWBY: Volume F

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a multiple chapter story but I ended up hating and abandoning it.

As sunlight filtered through the curtains of team RWBY's dorm room, all but one of them adjusted their position to get the light out of their faces. Usually, the light coming in was a signal for the four of them to wake up and prepare for classes, but today is Saturday, and no such responsibilities burdened them.

The one that didn't adjust herself, Ruby, had instead woken up, almost forgetting that she was able to sleep in. But it was not the sun that had pulled her from her slumber, no, it was her own body that did it.

As she looked down at her body, Ruby could see a bulge under her pants that ran from her crotch down to just past her knee. Her penis; morning wood had struck her yet again.

Peering down her top-bunk bed to check of the other three were still sleeping, Ruby could feel the pulsing and throbbing of her erection, as if it was screaming to be let out of her baggy pyjama pants.

After confirming that her teammates were indeed asleep, Ruby hopped down from her bed and rushed to the bathroom, her swollen length desperate to be let out.

Once in the bathroom, Ruby quickly locked the door and discarded her pyjama pants, causing her throbbing erection to spring free and nearly smack herself in the face.

"Oh, that's better." Ruby said quietly as she gazed at herself in the mirror, pushing her penis downward so she could see her body uninstructed. Her uniquely-coloured hair was matted to her forehead with sweat as she had unwisely chose to sleep under her blanket even though the temperature was less than cool.

The black tank-top she usually slept in was also sticking to her skin due to sweat, having the unintentional consequence of accentuating her perky breasts, with both nipples poking through the soft fabric they were covered by.

Unfortunately, Ruby couldn't spend long admiring her body, as the need to cum slowly built with every second she wasn't touching her pulsating dick. She let it bob up and down in front of her as she lifted up her equally impressive balls to reveal her sopping wet pussy.

Ruby didn't know how or why, but she was born with a working set of both sexes genitals. Medically, she was referred to as a hermaphrodite, but ever since she once spied on Yang watching a peculiar type of pornography, she preferred the term futanari.

The only people that knew about her 'condition' were her parents and some doctors that helped with figuring out how she was born the way she was. Not even Yang, her dear elder sister, knew about. It was a very closely kept secret.

Not only had it been a closely kept secret, but it was an easy to keep secret, at least until now. Being surrounded all the time by three very attractive young women (all of which were two years older than her) made it just a tad more difficult to hid the fifth appendage hanging from her crotch.

Speaking of, Ruby held her imposing cock with one hand as she rubbed her clitoris with the other. It was easy to get rid of morning wood when she used both sets of genitals to pleasure herself, but something was worrying her recently, something she dreaded ever happening.

A few days ago, Ruby was busy getting rid of her morning wood when she noticed that she left the bathroom door open. Deciding to finish and not worry about the open door, she heard a shriek shortly after that coming from the doorway. Yang had walked in on her and saw her massive futa cock and balls swaying to and fro as she jacked off into the toilet. Ruby didn't know what to do, but Yang had passed out from the shock of seeing her sister's package.

Ever since that day, Ruby made extra sure that she closed and locked the bathroom door so the incident with Yang wouldn't happen again.

"Ah, mmm…" Ruby was brought out of her thinking when she felt rumblings in her balls, signalling the approach of her orgasm. She moved herself away from the bathroom mirror and to the toilet, the only place she could feasibly dump her load into without making too much of a mess. She feared the day when her semen would clog the pipes, but know wasn't the time to think about that.

"Ah!" Letting out a squeak that was a bit louder than she expected, Ruby felt her orgasm finally wash over her. She felt her pussy spasm and her balls tighten as she aimed her cock directly into the toilet bowl, making sure one last time that the seat was up; it was a hell of a cleanup when the seat was down.

Ruby squeezed eyes shut and groaned as she jerked her cock to enhance the pleasure of her orgasm. She felt a large burst of cum fire from her tip and splash down into the toilet bowl, a sound she was quite used to. This shot was followed up by another, and another, and another, until she felt her orgasm subside and her cock begin to soften.

As she looked at her softening erecting, she suddenly wondered, how long is this thing? It sounded dumb coming from the person who the member was attached to, but Ruby had never measured her penis, yet she felt as if it was her duty to document such an enormous penis, especially since it belonged to her.

"Holy shit… it wasn't a dream after all…"

Ruby shot up straight, frozen, her brain going a million miles an hour to figure out how to get out the predicament she found herself in, that is, after she knew what said predicament was.

Ruby let go of her penis and turned around, not bothering to hide it all. Once she turned, she saw Yang standing across the bathroom, her eyes wide in shock and awe.

"Yang! What are you doing in her?" Ruby tried in vain to cover herself up now that she knew who was looking at her, but even when flaccid her penis was still too large to hide.

"Ruby… you have a… p-penis?" Yang was standing still, unable to move as if the sight of her sister's giant dong was enough to freeze her.

"Yang, I-I can explain-"

"That's awesome!"

Ruby silenced. What did Yang just say?

"Huh?"

Yang smiled and folded her arms beneath her breasts, pushing them up. "Yeah, sis, that's awesome. I had no idea you were a real life, genuine futa."

"Wha… huh? I though you'd be more, you know, confused?"

"I mean, there are people who have both gender's naughty parts, I just didn't think my little sister was one of 'em."

Ruby simply stared at Yang. She expected a much worse reaction, but this was pleasantly surprising. She was glad to know that her sister accepted her for who she was.

"Um, so… can you get out so I can get dressed?" Ruby awkwardly smiled, trying to join in on Yang's light-hearted attitude.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" And with that, Yang left the bathroom and Ruby cleaned up and reclothed, trying to figure out what had just happened between her and her sister.

-

A week after Yang had learned the truth about Ruby, the younger girl had found herself back in the bathroom jerking off her morning wood. She needed to do this every day or else her balls would swell up with cum and, if left too long, cause her to leak it out everywhere, and she definitely did not want that.

However, even though Ruby had been under the impression that her teammates (along with team JNPR) were off camping nearby Beacon, Yang had stayed behind, claiming to not be feeling well.

Rather than lying in bed all day and 'recovering' however, Yang had instead opted to sneak into the bathroom that Ruby had yet again forgot to lock. You'd think she would remember these things?

Once she made it into the bathroom, Yang saw Ruby going at it and her mouth began to water. It wasn't often that just the sight of a penis was enough to make her wet, but Ruby's was on a whole other level.

With every pulse and throb of Ruby's penis, Yang became wetter and wetter until, eventually, she could feel not only her panties being soaked through, but the ultra-short shorts she wore on a regular basis as well. She inevitably slid a hand beneath her shorts and began fingering herself to the sight of her sister jacking off her massive erection.

Once Ruby had felt the familiar tingling that signalled her orgasm, she suddenly felt the warmth of a naked body against her back. Startled, she turned her head to see that Yang had wrapped her arms around her and pressed up against her.

"Yang?! Weren't you supposed to-"

"Yeah, I was. I told them I wasn't feeling too great, so as far as Blake and Weiss are concerned, I'm in bed sick." Yang flashed a smug smile to Ruby, her arousal mixing with her attitude for a dangerous combination.

"Why are you up against me?" Ruby couldn't help but feel her dick throb as Yang's tits squeezed up against her shoulder blades, nearly high enough to wrap around her head.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not just gonna let a cock this big go without the touch of a woman, not even if it's my little sister's"

Ruby was anxious. She was being pretty much sexually assaulted by her older sister and she couldn't really do anything about it. She could try and attack Yang, but she didn't want to hurt her. She had nothing, so she just let whatever happens happen.

"C'mon, Rubes, you're about to bust a nut in the toilet, but why use the toilet when you have me?" Yang was really squeezing herself up against Ruby now. Her breasts were squishing against her shoulder as she used arm to wrap around her waist and the other to reach lower on her body.

"Oh shit, you've still got a pussy, too? Sweet." If it wasn't obvious by her predatory behaviour towards her sister, Yang wasn't one-hundred percent straight. She was already aroused enough at the giant cock just waiting for her to grab it, but with Ruby's untouched, virgin pussy on the side? Sign her up.

"Anyway, enough with the foreplay." Yang used both of her hands to grab the base of Ruby's still throbbing cock, moaning as she felt the warmth of it touch her skin.

"You measured this thing yet?"

"Uh, y-yeah. It's t-twenty-four inches."

Yang gasped with surprise. "I am gonna have some fun with this thing…"

Deciding to stop talking and get to the action, Yang turned Ruby around and got to her knees, letting her sister's massive cock slap down onto her face and droop over her back. She took a deep inhale, breathing in all the musk and pheromones produced by Ruby's sweaty shaft, her own pussy now so wet that her juices were dripping on the floor.

Without speaking, Yang poked out her tongue and licked from the base of Ruby's cock, all the way to the very tip of its head. She revelled in the taste, one like no other, one that can only be produced by massive futa cocks, or so she assumed.

"Yang! This is wrong!" Ruby closed her eyes and turned her head away as she thought of gross things to try and make her boner go away. She failed, of course, as the first thing she thought about was Yang, a very bad decision.

Yang stayed silent as she continued moving her tongue up and down Ruby's shaft, eliciting moans from both of them as Ruby still looked away. Yang then used both her hands to start stroking her sister's cock, unable to get either hand even half way around its impressive girth.

"I can't believe you hid this from me, your dear older sister. We could've been doing this years ago." Yang's face was as lustful as could be as she stroked up and down Ruby's monolith cock, entranced by the length and girth of it. Yang was no virgin, she'd had sex with a couple of guys before, but none of them were anywhere near close to matching Ruby in any regard.

Ruby was on the edge. She had been close to orgasm before Yang showed up, it was clear that she would not last much longer with her sister jerking her off. She opened her eyes and looked down at Yang, and Yang looked back, her lusty expression coveting all that it needed to.

Yang blew a blonde hair from her face and spoke. "I feel lucky that I'm the one who gets this thing before anyone else does."

"H-How do you know that?" For a reason she didn't quite understand, Ruby felt insulted when her sister implied she was a virgin.

"Oh come on, Ruby. You're obviously a virgin. If you weren't, then you'd have some girl clinging to your cock every day." Yang punctuated this by tightening her grip on Ruby's behemoth, edging it ever closer to the orgasm she interrupted earlier.

"Mmm… Yang, I'm gonna…" Ruby's voice became shaky as her impending orgasm made itself obvious. Yang smiled and went faster with her strokes, enjoying the heat she held within her hands that permeated from Ruby's cock. As a final move, Yang pointed the cock downwards and placed it in between her bountiful breasts, the last thing before Ruby finally came.

What was meant to be a quick titfuck turned into a tit-bukkake as Ruby finally came, and it was by no means a small amount. Usually, when she came into the toilet, she came for maybe twenty seconds of so, shooting an above-normal amount, but still something manageable. With her cock now lodged between Yang's tits, however, her true capacity for cumming was revealed.

Yang moaned when she felt the hot, tar-like substance that was Ruby's cum explode in her cleavage and cover her stomach. She grabbed both of her boobs and started fucking Ruby's cock with them, only further enhancing her sister's orgasm.

"Yang!" Ruby moaned and began unconsciously pumping her hips to increase her enjoyment of Yang's breasts as cum continue to burst from her cock and onto Yang's body. As more and more semen coated itself into the blonde girl, wet schlicking sounds filled the room and joined both girls’ moans in an unnecessarily loud titfucking.

By this point, Ruby’s vision was just pure white. There was a totally not true at all rumour back at Signal Academy started by one of Yang’s ex-boyfriends that the blonde was exceptionally good at milking cocks with her tits, but even with as pleasurable as they described it, it was nothing compared to what Ruby was feeling. She felt as if she had ascended to heaven and had been given the ultimate reward for her good deeds in life.

In reality, Yang was just really good at titfucks.

“Damn, Rubes, I guess I should have seen that coming?” Yang smirked at her own pun, thinking it was the greatest she had ever thought of, meanwhile Ruby was still in a transcendent state after her orgasm.

“You alright?” Yang asked before Ruby let out an elongated moan, one that was whorish and filled with lust, something that most would think was incapable of coming from the innocent Ruby Rose.

“Gyyyaaaaaaggghhhhh!” Another gout of cum shot from Ruby’s cock, this time covering Yang’s face with a layer of the sticky substance. Yang squealed from surprised when this happened, unsure of what had brought her sister another orgasm.

Ruby suddenly grabbed Yang’s head, startling her sister. She shot another few ropes of cum before looking down at the crouching Yang, lust filling her eyes. Yang couldn’t help but feel a little afraid, she had never seen Ruby look at someone like that before, it was a combination of lust and anger.

“Yang… you fucking slut!” With a raise of her voice, Ruby tightened her clutch on Yang’s skull and positioned her still-erect cock right at her Yang’s mouth. A ravenous smile adorned her face and she was exuding an aura of danger.

“Ruby, wai-!” Before she could finish, Ruby thrusted her cock into Yang’s mouth as hard as she could, getting half of her dick inside her sister’s warm throat.

“Oh, fuck! Your whore throat is so fucking tight!” As if she was possessed, Ruby kept pushing her cock deeper into Yang’s throat with a combination of shamal thrusts and pulling her head down. Yang could feel each pulsing vein in Ruby’s magnificent member plotting her gullet. With every thrust, spit and slop was expunged from Yang’s throat and mixed with the layer of cum plastered on her face, making it run down her face and down onto her still cum-coated tits, turning her into a oral area into a sloppy cum waterfall.

Ruby continued thrusting harder and harder until she felt her cock start bumping against what could only be Yang’s stomach. She looked down at her sister’s face to see the thick coat of cum running down her cheeks mixed with tears and saliva. Closing her eyes, Ruby pulled her cock out of Yang’s throat until just he head was left in, then she thrusted forward with all her night, penetrating Yang’s stomach and getting all twenty-four inches of her futa meat inside her beloved older sister.

Now balls-deep, Ruby tightened her grip on Yang’s head and began thrusting even harder and faster, greatly enjoying the new sensations given to her by the interior of Yang’s stomach. From the outside, Yang’s stomach bulged out in a very cock-shaped protrusion as Ruby’s dick was simply too large to fit in the blonde’s tummy.

“Fuck! Yang, I’m gonna fucking impregnate your throat!” Approaching orgasm, Ruby’s body was shaking and trembling as she gored through Yang’s oesophagus and into her stomach. As she stared at Yang’s messed-up face, she had the first thought she had since she became so aggressive: what was she doing?

Suddenly, she stopped. She let go of Yang’s head and just stared at her. The cum and spit and throatslop smeared across her face made it look as if Ruby had just violated her orally, which wasn’t untrue. This was her sister, the girl she knew for her entire life and pretty much took the place of her mother when Summer died and Taiyang was teaching more at Signal. Why was she succumbing to this lust induced by her sister?

Before Ruby could ponder any longer, Yang saw her opportunity and took it. Activating her semblance, she looked up at Ruby with red eyes and pushed herself off of her sister’s cock and coughed and spluttered until she was okay enough to stand up.

Yang looked intensely at Ruby, almost as if she was going to hurt her, but she had something better in mind.

“Ruby… just because I’m a slut doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want to me!”

A pang of fear went into Ruby’s heart. She had only seen Yang this angry when they were fighting Grimm.

“Now I’m going to what I want to do!”

Grabbing her shoulders, Yang pushed Ruby down onto the bathroom tiles and mounted her, Ruby’s still-hard cock resting against Yang’s stomach. From here, Yang began to vigorously stroke her sister’s cock and let the cum that covered her chest drip onto the member as Ruby began meaning.

“Yang!” All of the sudden, Ruby came again, but Yang pushed her sister’s erection down so that it aimed at her own face. Ruby’s balls churned up another load and her dick shot it out at high velocity and all over her own breasts and face. This kept going on for minutes until Yang gave her cock a good squeeze and the flow of semen slowed and eventually stopped.

“Don’t think I’m done yet, we’re not leaving until I’ve taken at least one of your virginities.”

Now feeling almost afraid for herself, Ruby desperately struggled to get out from under Yang’s grip but the combination of her sister’s semblance-enhanced strength and her own cum splattered across her face made it difficult to do so.

Yang’s red eyes seemed to pierce through Ruby’s own solver eyes when the blonde tightened her grip on the younger girl’s cock and began to align it with her sopping wet pussy. Due to Ruby’s length Yang had to move herself up her sister’s body to where her cum-coated breasts were resting on Ruby’s face, giving the girl even more of her own semen to taste.

“Don’t think that you can dominate me just because you have all this cock. As far as I’m concerned, you’re just a dildo at this point.” With that, Yang began to lower herself onto Ruby’s sensitive cock—having just came multiple times, it wasn’t easy for Ruby to not just instantly bust when she felt Yang’s warm folds envelope her head.

Slowly, Yang continued lowering herself until she felt Ruby’s dick hit her cervix. Knowing there was nothing that would stop her from fully taking the massive cock below her, she continued, doing nothing for a few seconds before Ruby’s cock starting pushing her womb up into her body to make room for itself.

“Agh… fuck that’s good!” Yang moaned right into Ruby’s face, almost as if to taunt her. She moved both her hands from Ruby’s shoulders and moved them to her breasts—which were much smaller than her own. Yang squeezed each breast using her full strength, eliciting a pained moan from Ruby.

While squeezing Ruby’s boobs, Yang’s pelvis met her sister’s as she had finally slid down the entire length of Ruby’s throbbing erection, giving the both of them even greater pleasure. Yang began to grind back and forth, keeping the cock inside her and making move around and stretch her out.

“Holy fuck, I wish I did this sooner.” Yang’s face conveyed a mix of emotions: lust, anger, and most of all, pure smug. It wasn’t something she associated with vigorous incestuous sex, but it felt completely natural.

“How’s your cum taste?” Yang had begun to shake her cum-plastered tits in Ruby’s face, rubbing the poor girl’s own cum all over her. Ruby made noises that were meant to convey displeasure, but Yang didn’t care. The blonde made sure that her little sister’s entire face was coated in cum before she took her tits off of her face, and the aftermath was a sight she greatly enjoyed.

Ruby could no longer open her eyes once Yang’s breasts left her. Her face was caked in her own cum that had been rubbed off on her via a dubiously-consensual motorboating, leaving her with cum gluing her eyes shut and invading her nostrils with its overpowering stench.

With Yang’s tits rubbing against her cheeks and her cock currently being acquainted to her sister’s insides, Ruby couldn’t hold it anymore, she had to cum. Moaning loudly into Yang’s cleavage, both sister’s could feel Ruby’s cock pulsate and even slightly expand as she came again for the third time that day, exploding a still-massive load directly into Yang’s womb.

“Oh, fuck! Ruby!” The feeling of Ruby’s hot and thick cum flooding her womb brought Yang to her own orgasm which only served to intensify Ruby’s as her pussy walls clenched around her little sister’s throbbing cock. Amongst the throes of their orgasms, Yang had begun to lick the cum off of Ruby’s face so that she could see her sweet little sister’s o-face in all its glory.

Ruby’s mind had gone blank by this point. Yang’s walls clenching and spasming around her had given her a consecutive orgasm the likes of which no human (or Faunus) had ever experienced before. She could feel her balls churning up one more massive load as Yang still grundies herself on her cock.

At this point Yang had succeeded in licking Ruby’s face clean and was able to see her cute little face all red and twisted from the pleasure she was giving her. Her own orgasm had yet to end and she could feel Ruby’s dick pulsating again, ready to deposit another gout of cum inside her.

“I bet that feels good, doesn’t it?” Yang asked, but Ruby could not respond. Yang began to lift her hips and drop them back down again, seeking to even further enhance her sister’s pleasure. Ruby immediately felt the effects of this and started cumming, spraying a somehow even larger load than before.

Ruby started to lose feeling in her limbs, unable to process anything except for pleasure. She meagrely thrusted upwards to try and match Yang’s thrusts downward, and she finally began to cum, her semen boiling through her and into Yang. This orgasm was much less of a clean affair than previous, as the combination of both girls’ thrusting and Yang’s already bloated womb meant that cum splattered out of Yang and down onto Ruby.

The sisters both moaned, each for a different reason. Ruby because of the insane pleasure coursing throughout her brain and Yang because of the gradual expansion of her womb by Ruby’s massive amount of cum. By now, Yang had been filled so much that she looked ready to give birth, which the thought of only strengthened Yang’s own orgasm.

Eventually though, both girls had to stop cumming. After emptying all her cum reserves, Ruby’s body went totally limp against the linoleum tiles beneath her and Yang collapsed on top of her.

“Hehe… that was pretty good, huh?” Yang had a smug smile as looked into Ruby’s eyes.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know I did that…” Ruby was out of breath from the intense fucking, but with a clearer mind post orgasm, she felt like this whole ordeal shouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for her sudden burst of lust.

“C’mon, Rubes, I don’t care that you face-fucked me. Besides, we both had a good time, right?”

“Uh, I guess…” Ruby felt a relief that Yang had no negative feelings towards, it definitely would have been awkward if Yang accused her of rape or something like that.

“And just so you know, this isn’t a one-time thing, I’m gonna be bouncing on this cock of yours for the foreseeable future, ya got that?”


End file.
